Plant Deck
This deck revolves around Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, and getting her on the field to take advantage of her negation effect. You can also use Synchro Monsters to boost up this deck, or take advantage of token cards to use a different kind of deck. Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field, make sure you use gigaplant effect effectivly to pull decent synchro monster out while using Queen of Thorns to make your opponent pay life point to summon a monster unless it's plant or you could use Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and combo it with Gigaplant so you could tribute to negate spell and trap effect or you could negate a summoning of a monster and later on you could attack your opponent for a quite a heavy damage while your opponent are defendless due to your lock down combo. Recommended Cards Monsters * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Seed of Flame * Nettles * Twilight Rose Knight * Lord Poison * Gigantic Cephalotus * Violet Witch Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Iron Chain Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend Spells * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Mark of the Rose * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Fragrance Storm * Heavy Storm * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Call of the Haunted * Pollinosis * Wall of Thorns * Solemn Judgment * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Plant Food Chain * Dark Bribe Token Eating Plant Deck This is an updated version of the Asura Priest OTK, with all new cards that send tokens to your opponent's side of the field. There are plenty of plant token cards, like Cactus Fighter, Wall of Ivy, and Bamboo Scrap, while using discard cards to feed Gigantic Cephalotus. This could also feed into the Priest OTK, by using Final Attack Orders to bring these tokens into attack position, while using Black Pendant to boost ATK and do damage when Asura Priest is returned to the hand. Using Cursed Fig to stop a couple of spell and trap cards could also help to feed the Cephalotus. Also, Rose Tentacles can replace Asura Priest for its mass attack and damage effects. Another version of this involves Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Cyber Dragon to help flood the field and then use DNA Surgery to turn the entire field into machines. Use all monsters on the field to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and mop up for the OTK win. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cactus Fighter * Wall of Ivy * Violet Witch * Lonefire Blossom * Gigantic Cephalotus * Cursed Fig * Asura Priest * Rose Tentacles (To replace Asura Priest) * Seed of Flame * Gigaplant * Hedge Guard * Horseytail Spells * Black Pendant * Fragrance Storm * Card Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Seed of Deception * Black Garden * Ribbon of Rebirth * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Token Thanksgiving * Swing of Memories Traps * Bamboo Scrap * Call of the Haunted * Revival Gift (if using Synchro Monsters) * Plant Food Chain * Final Attack Orders * Sinister Seeds * Wall of Thorns * Token Feastevil * Just Desserts * Ivy Shackles Plant Swarm This deck allows you to swarm the field with Plant Type monsters using key cards such as Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant. Utilizing the effect of Lonefire Blossom to bring out Tytannial, Princess of Camellias for an OTK or allow for Gigaplant to quickly swarm the field by bringing back Lonefire Blossom to search out more powerful Plant Type monster form your deck to the field and repeating the same process. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Mystic Tomato * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Lord Poison * Gigaplant * Spirit Reaper * Sangan * Violet Witch * Botanical Lion * Botanical Girl * Nettles * Twilight Rose Knight Spells * Miracle Fertilizer * Mark of the Rose * The World Tree * Heavy Storm * Swords of Revealing Light * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Call of the Haunted * Wall of Thorns * Bottomless Trap Hole * Pollinosis Plant Town Basically this deck can be counted as a variation of a beatdown, while utilising Black Rose Dragon and it's field destruction ability with Gear Town to get Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon on the field for a OTK if used correctly, mainly blowing up the field while having a plant with Plant Food Chain attached to get 2 monsters out the 1st being the gear dragon, also a Call of the Haunted to bring Black Rose back to hopefully attack for game. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Twilight Rose Knight * Lord Poison * Gigantic Cephalotus * Nettles * Dandylion * Botanical Girl * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Rainbow Flower Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian Spells * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Double Summon * Swords of Revealing Light * Gear Town Traps * Call of the Haunted * Pollinosis * Plant Food Chain * Wall of Thorns Skill Drain Plants The point of this deck is to use plants whose Effects avoid that of Skill Drain. Plants are able to summon powerful monsters and have many of their effects activate in the Graveyard, not the least of these being Lonefire Blossom and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. This deck can be very powerful when used against Upper-tier Decks (like Lightsworn and Gladiator Beasts), but still have many weaknesses. Three important cards can single handedly destroy this strategy, these include Royal Oppression, Royal Decree and Zombie World. Some staples may not be appropriate for this deck type, Heavy Storm being one of them, causing problems by destroying Miracle Fertilizer and Skill Drain, but, with the release of Raging Battle, the Quick Play Forbidden Chalice can be use to replace Skill Drain and enable different card combo and possible OTK to this deck! As a backup plan, cards such as Inferno Reckless Summon can be use to Special Summon more Plant monster. This deck also always get dead draw, so use Reload and Magical Mallet to ensure hand advantage. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Lord Poison * Dandylion * Beast King Barbaros * Nettles * Mystic Tomato * Violet Witch * Sangan Spells * Trade-In * Miracle Fertilizer * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Forbidden Chalice * Inferno Reckless Summon * Reload * Magical Mallet Traps * Call of the Haunted * Skill Drain * Wall of Thorns Category:Deck Type